blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hundred Mile Race/Gallery/2
The first 20 miles S3E2 Blaze leading the pack.png S3E2 AJ notices something.png S3E2 20 mile marker.png S3E2 We went 20 miles.png S3E2 Race cars approaching the 20 mile marker.png S3E2 Race cars officially reach 20 miles.png S3E2 Race cars drive out of sight.png S3E2 Crusher driving down the racetrack alone.png S3E2 Crusher "This race is so long".png S3E2 Crusher hears Blaze's horn.png S3E2 Blaze, Rally, Dash and Fender turning a bend.png S3E2 Blaze, Rally, Dash and Fender getting closer.png S3E2 Crusher "Unless...".png|"Unless...I..." S3E2 Crusher about to cheat.png|"CHEAT!" S3E2 Parts fly out of Crusher's bag.png S3E2 Cheating gadget being assembled.png S3E2 Giant coconut blaster revealed.png S3E2 Crusher observes the giant coconut blaster.png S3E2 Giant coconut blaster starts firing coconuts.png S3E2 Coconuts flying through the air.png S3E2 Crusher laughs at his coconut joke.png The giant coconut blaster/Hydraulic cutter S3E2 Blaze, Rally and Dash turn another bend.png S3E2 AJ sees the flying coconuts.png S3E2 Coconuts flying toward Blaze.png S3E2 Blaze hooking Dash away.png S3E2 Coconut lands on the racetrack.png S3E2 Coconuts land before Blaze, Rally, Dash and Fender.png S3E2 Everyone looking at the giant coconuts.png S3E2 Dash can't push the coconuts.png S3E2 We need a strong machine.png S3E2 A machine that uses hydraulics.png S3E2 AJ describing hydraulics.png S3E2 How hydraulics work.png S3E2 Blaze "And you know what".png S3E2 Let's use a cutter.png S3E2 A cutter can chop the coconuts.png S3E2 Turn me into a hydraulic cutter.png S3E2 Transformation interface.png S3E2 First part needed for cutter.png S3E2 Cutter hydraulics materialize.png S3E2 Second part needed for cutter.png S3E2 Cutter blades materialize.png S3E2 Hydraulic cutter transformation complete.png S3E2 Blaze transforming.png S3E2 Hydraulic cutter Blaze fully transformed.png S3E2 AJ, Dash and Rally astounded.png|Whoa! S3E2 AJ "Chop those coconuts!".png S3E2 Blaze approaches the coconuts.png S3E2 Blaze gets ready to chop the coconuts.png S3E2 Fluids flowing into hydraulics.png S3E2 Cutter chops the coconuts.png S3E2 Coconuts chopped away.png S3E2 Blaze "This way".png S3E2 Blaze, Rally, Dash and Fender go on.png S3E2 Blaze driving on his way.png S3E2 Blaze noticing the coconut launcher.png S3E2 Coconut launcher launches coconuts.png S3E2 Two coconuts.png S3E2 One more makes three.png S3E2 First of three coconuts chopped.png S3E2 Second of three coconuts chopped.png S3E2 Third of three coconuts chopped.png S3E2 AJ cheers for Blaze.png S3E2 Coconut blaster about to launch again.png S3E2 Coconut blaster launches more coconuts.png S3E2 It blasted two.png S3E2 And three more make five.png S3E2 First of five coconuts.png S3E2 Second of five coconuts.png S3E2 Third of five coconuts.png S3E2 Fourth of five coconuts.png S3E2 Fifth of five coconuts.png S3E2 We got it.png S3E2 Coconut blaster not done yet.png S3E2 Coconut blaster launching once again.png S3E2 It launched four.png S3E2 Two more make six.png S3E2 First of six coconuts.png S3E2 Second of six coconuts.png S3E2 Third of six coconuts.png S3E2 Fourth of six coconuts.png S3E2 Fifth of six coconuts.png S3E2 Last of six coconuts.png S3E2 Blaze chopped all the coconuts.png S3E2 Blaze speeds past the coconut blaster.png S3E2 Rally speeds past the coconut blaster.png S3E2 Dash speeds past the coconut blaster.png S3E2 Fender speeds past the coconut blaster.png S3E2 Coconut blaster falling apart.png S3E2 Coconut blaster self destructs.png S3E2 Blaze and race cars cheer.png S3E2 Rally, Dash and Fender prevail.png S3E2 Fender notices something.png S3E2 50 mile marker spotted.png S3E2 Close-up of 50.png S3E2 Blaze and race cars reach 50 miles.png S3E2 AJ "We're halfway to 100!".png|We're halfway to 100. S3E2 Blaze "We're not gonna stop".png S3E2 Blaze and race cars all willing to keep race.png S3E2 Blaze and race cars reach a forest.png Hydraulics! S3E2 Blaze jumping a forest hill.png S3E2 Blaze and race cars drive down forest hill.png S3E2 Fluids move through the hydraulic cutter.png S3E2 Blaze and race cars look ahead.png S3E2 AJ sees a banana tree.png S3E2 Bananas in a tree.png S3E2 Blaze and AJ look up at the cutter.png S3E2 Hydraulic cutter changes its appearance.png S3E2 Hydraulic cutter gains a saw blade.png S3E2 Hydraulic drill starts spinning.png S3E2 Blaze jumps up to the banana tree.png S3E2 Blaze cuts the bananas off the tree.png S3E2 Bananas fly through the air.png S3E2 Blaze and AJ catch bananas.png S3E2 Fender and Rally catch bananas.png S3E2 Dash catches a banana.png S3E2 Blaze and race cars reach 65 miles.png S3E2 Blaze and race cars ascend a mountain.png S3E2 Giant rock coming loose.png S3E2 Rock falls down the mountain.png S3E2 Rock rolling towards Blaze.png S3E2 Blaze and AJ look up again.png S3E2 Hydraulic cutter changes again.png S3E2 Hydraulic cutter with a wedge.png S3E2 Blaze about to drill the rock.png S3E2 Rock bounces toward Blaze.png S3E2 Blaze drilling the rock.png S3E2 Rock breaks.png S3E2 Blaze and race cars reach the top of the mountain.png S3E2 Blaze turning back to normal.png S3E2 Race cars reach 70 miles.png Crusher gets another "snack" S3E2 Crusher crossing a swamp bog.png S3E2 Crusher "I'm gonna win the race!".png S3E2 Crusher slowing down.png S3E2 Crusher "I'm gonna take a break".png S3E2 Crusher hears Pickle.png S3E2 Pickle appears before Crusher.png S3E2 Pickle "I thought I'd bring you a snack".png S3E2 Pickle takes out a toothbrush.png S3E2 Crusher "I can't eat that!".png S3E2 Pickle puts the toothbrush away.png S3E2 Pickle "maybe you want...".png S3E2 Pickle takes out a rubber ducky.png S3E2 Crusher "I can't eat that, either!".png S3E2 Pickle shrugs.png S3E2 Pickle "why don't you have...".png S3E2 Pickle takes out a sandwich.png S3E2 Crusher "Ooh, a sandwich!".png S3E2 Crusher takes the sandwich.png S3E2 Crusher "I can definitely eat that".png S3E2 Crusher eats the sandwich.png S3E2 Crusher starts to gag.png S3E2 Crusher yelling disgustedly.png S3E2 Crusher stops yelling.png S3E2 Crusher ate an underpants sandwich.png S3E2 Crusher and Pickle hear Blaze's horn.png S3E2 Blaze and race cars coming round the bend.png S3E2 Racers getting close.png S3E2 Crusher tries to think of something.png S3E2 Pickle "Whatever you do".png S3E2 Pickle shows a red button.png S3E2 Crusher "Fall apart and break?".png S3E2 Crusher gets an idea.png S3E2 Crusher presses the button.png S3E2 Track's latches open.png S3E2 Track coming apart.png S3E2 Track piece falls into the swamp.png S3E2 Another track piece falls into the swamp.png S3E2 A third track piece falls into the swamp.png S3E2 Blaze and race cars coming forward.png S3E2 Blaze and race cars reach a hill.png S3E2 Blaze and race cars reach the hill.png S3E2 AJ "Look out!".png S3E2 Blaze and race cars see the broken track.png S3E2 Blaze's view of the broken track.png S3E2 Crusher "I really went for broke".png|"I really went for broke this time!" Fixing the bridge S3E2 Fender "We've gotta find a way across".png S3E2 Blaze "Look down there".png S3E2 Track pieces in the swamp.png S3E2 AJ "If we find the right ones".png S3E2 The first part has a pointy end and round end.png S3E2 Find the right track piece.png S3E2 Dash "How are we gonna get it out of the swamp?".png S3E2 Swoops appears.png S3E2 Gabby in Swoops' cockpit.png S3E2 Blaze and racers cheer for Swoops and Gabby.png S3E2 Swoops "We thought you guys might need a hand".png S3E2 Gabby prepares to come down.png S3E2 Gabby jumps off of Swoops.png S3E2 Gabby hooks up to the track piece.png S3E2 Swoops raises the track piece.png S3E2 First track piece going into place.png S3E2 Blaze "Come on, everybody".png S3E2 Second track gap.png S3E2 AJ "Fix the next part".png S3E2 The second part has a round end and double pointed end.png S3E2 Which piece should we use.png S3E2 Gabby comes down again.png S3E2 Gabby hooks up the second piece.png|Got it! S3E2 Second track piece raised.png S3E2 Second track piece going into place.png S3E2 Blaze and race cars cheering.png S3E2 One more part to fix.png S3E2 The third part has a double pointed end and pointy end.png S3E2 Last track choices.png S3E2 Gabby hooks up the third track piece.png S3E2 Swoops raising the last track piece.png S3E2 Third track piece going into place.png S3E2 Blaze and race cars "The track is fixed".png S3E2 Gabby points ahead.png S3E2 Distant badlands.png S3E2 75 mile marker.png S3E2 Rally, Dash and Fender astounded.png S3E2 AJ "Only 25 miles to go!".png|"Only 25 miles to go!" S3E2 Blaze thanking Gabby and Swoops.png S3E2 Swoops "don't mention it".png S3E2 Gabby "Good luck getting to a hundred miles!".png|"Good luck getting to a hundred miles!" S3E2 Blaze and race cars reach 75 miles.png S3E2 Blaze riding the curve.png S3E2 Blaze and race cars enter a cave.png To return to the The Hundred Mile Race episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries